A game in which an attack on one or more attack targets is performed is known. For example, a gun shooting game for shooting an enemy character with a virtual pistol is known. In such a gun shooting game, a limitation is imposed on the number of bullets that can be loaded into the pistol in the same manner as a real pistol, and a player is required to perform a reloading (bullet-loading) operation. For example, an operation of depressing a predetermined button, an operation of vertically shaking a controller, or an operation of shooting an outside of a game screen is employed as the reloading operation.
Patent Citation 1: WO 99/58214